1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fiber optic networks, and more particularly, to fiber optic local convergence points having preconnectorized connections.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic distribution networks typically include a central office from which optical signals originate and are transmitted to a number of subscribers via the network. Feeder cables usually extend from the central office to one or more local convergence points. At the local convergence point the optical signals from the central office are often split from each of the optical fibers of the feeder cable to a plurality (such as 16, 32, or 64) of optical fibers of a distribution cable. The optical fibers of the distribution cable are then routed to a network access point where the optical fibers are connected, spliced, or otherwise placed in optical communication with drop cables that typically are routed to a subscriber's premises, such as a home or business. In addition to providing a splitter in the local convergence point (“LCP”), LCPs often include a subscriber termination field comprising a plurality of adapters to selectively connect a pigtail extending from a splitter to an optical fiber of the distribution cable, thereby enabling a technician to selectively activate a subscriber by simply plugging a pigtail into a particular adapter (and selectively deactivate a subscriber by removing the pigtail).
Installation of such LCPs is often very time-consuming given the number of splices a technician must perform when optically connecting the LCP to the feeder cable and/or distribution cable. For example, an LCP having 432 distribution outputs requires splicing of all 432 fibers of the distribution cable(s), which may take a technician over twenty-two hours to splice. Even if optical fiber ribbon cable is utilized, it may take a technician over eight hours to splice the 432 fibers of the distribution cable. FIG. 1 provides a schematic representation of a conventional LCP 10 having a feeder cable 12 enter the enclosure 14 of the LCP and a distribution cable 16 exit the LCP. Within the LCP, each optical fiber 18 of the feeder cable 12 is connected to a splitter input 20 of a splitter 22. The fourteen optical fibers 18 are split into 432 optical fibers of a distribution cable 16 (thirteen optical fibers are split into thirty-two (1×32) and one optical fiber is split into sixteen (1×16) to provide the 432 distribution fibers). The splitter outputs 26 are selectively connected to the optical fibers 28 of the distribution cable using a subscriber termination field 30 (represented by the gap between the connectors of the splitter outputs 26 and the connectors of the optical fibers 28). However, the distribution cable 16 requires splicing of the distribution optical fibers 28 to one or more distribution cables 32, which in this exemplary embodiment are six distribution cables of 72 fibers each. Not only do the splices 34 require a significant amount of labor, as described above, but additional equipment is needed to provide the actual splice and to store the splices (such as a below grade handhole or other closure 36).
The LCP of FIG. 1 is illustrated again in FIGS. 2 and 3 with additional components of the fiber optic distribution network shown. The feeder cable 12 typically must be spliced 40 prior to entering the enclosure 14 of the LCP 10, just as the distribution cable 16 is spliced 34 after exiting the enclosure of the LCP. This enables the LCPs 10 to be shipped into the field with stub feeder cable 12 and stub distribution cable 16 that are already routed, connected, and/or connectorized within the LCP. As shown in FIG. 2, the distribution cable 16 is spliced 34 into distribution cables 32 that define a plurality of network access points 42 to which drop cables (not shown) may be optically connected. FIG. 3 represents a fiber optic distribution network wherein the network access points 42 must be located a relatively far distance from the LCP, thus requiring an additional distribution cable 44 to provide the additional length. The additional distribution cable 44 also requires additional splices 46.
Therefore, a need exists for improved LCPs and fiber optic distribution networks that do not require splicing of the distribution cable and/or feeder cable. Elimination of such splicing would reduce the time, skill level, and expense of performing a large number of splices and eliminate the equipment needed for such splicing.